As this type of pneumatic tire, a constitution such as shown for example in Patent Document 1 is conventionally known in which a plurality of circumferential direction main grooves that extend along a circumferential direction of the tire and a plurality of land portion sections that extend along the circumferential direction of the tire are formed on a tread surface portion.
By these circumferential direction main grooves, a pneumatic tire is made to easily discharge water between a wet road surface and a dry contact surface to the outside, that is, have good drainage performance.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-170705
However, in the aforementioned conventional pneumatic tire, when a large compressive force acts on a ground contact area of the tire toward the inside in a radial direction of the tire while traveling on a dry road surface, the land portion that continues to the circumferential direction main groove is pushed in toward the inside in the radial direction of the tire, the belt layer that is inward of this portion locally buckles, and so the contact pressure that acts on this ground contact area of the tire becomes uneven, whereby the steering stability may be decreased.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above circumstances, and has as its object to provide a pneumatic tire that is capable of preventing decrease of the steering stability and can improve drainage performance.